A Hero's Funeral
by bthecatslayer
Summary: A friend has died, Ron and Kim say goodbye.


Kim Possible and all related characters are owned by Disney, not by myself.  
I make no profit from this story other then reviews on how to better my writing style.  
This is a one shot story basically focusing on emotions. The time line is undefined, but I think of Kim and Ron being in their mid to late thirties.  
-  
The sky was dark, and the forecasters were predicting rain, but for now the only moisture to be found was in the eyes of Ron and Kim Stoppable. Kim stared into the hole Ron had dug his self, declining all offers of help, simply repeating that this was something he had to do alone.  
The hole was large, and deep, six feet deep, an excessive size, some would say, for the very small package it would contain.  
"His heart was as big as anyone I've known" Kim said. "If anyone deserves this respect, it's him." "He was a hero, but first and foremost, he was my friend," Ron said, cutting through the silence that had descended after Kim's words. "I don't know what I believe as far as the afterlife is concerned, like you, I have always tried to focus on the now that is around us." Ron chocked up a little bit, but calmed as Kim drew him into her arms for a moment, before letting him draw away to complete his speech. "I do know I believe in God," he said, "and I believe that I will see you again someday"  
Wiping his eyes, he used a thin rope, to slowly lower the tiny casket into the grave he had dug. When the box reached bottom, he straightened, as suddenly the quiet was broken by the sounds of a lone trumpet playing Taps.  
The pair turned to look for the source of the sound, and were surprised to see a uniformed marine standing slightly apart from another gathering of people... people they knew.  
Dr. Director, and the rest of Global Justice, all at attention, all in their class A uniforms.  
Their parents were there, as well as Tim, Jim, even Hana had flown back from training in Japan, with Master Sensai, and the rest of the Yamanouchi school also in attendance.  
Wade was there too, uncomfortable as always outdoors, but mustering his courage to say goodbye to a friend.  
As the final notes sounded, Dr. Director stepped forward then and began to speak. "Rufus was a brave warrior. Though he was not human, his courage, and indomitable spirit serve as reminders of what we can all aspire to. He died a hero, giving his own life so that the world could be safe from those whom wish to remove our freedom." She paused for a moment and looked at the people surrounding her, then turned to look directly at the two in front of her. "Many of us here face death on an almost daily basis, we know what it is to stare death in the face, and then go home to a public that, while sometimes appreciative, will never understand what it means to give your all, so that they might be free"  
Dr. Director glanced for a moment at her second, then turned back to Ron and Kim. "Rufus' sacrifice will not be forgotten." Will Du strode forward, a folded flag held in his hands. Stopping in front of Ron, he presented the flag, and ind a quiet voice said, "With the thanks of a grateful world." He then snapped to attention and saluted, before striding back to his place in the formation. Ron nodded at Dr. Director in appreciation, and squeezed Kim's hand once before letting go.  
Turning and looking down once more at the casket that held his friend, he gave a pained smile as he said farewell to him one last time. "Goodbye, good buddy, I'll miss you." Taking a clump of dirt in his hand he dropped it into the grave, wincing at the sound of it hitting the base. Turning to Kim, he motioned for her to do the same, and then motioned for the undertaker to finish the job.  
Kim took his hand in hers once more as their friends gathered around to offer their condolences, then slowly walked back to their cars, leaving the two alone once again.  
Taking a small stone out of his pocket, Ron placed it on the modest headstone, reading the simple words engraved there once more, before slowly turning and heading back to the car with his wife by his side.  
-  
RUFUS STOPPABLE Friend and Companion He Will Be Missed -  
This is Joe, signing off. 


End file.
